While there have, in the past, been proposed a variety of dispensing and metering devices for fluent materials, such as granular sugar and the like, these prior devices have been subject to certain disadvantages and have therefore not found general commercial acceptance. For example, prior devices of this general type have been necessarily complex in construction and difficult to manufacture, fill and assemble, unreliable in operation, and readily subject to malfunction.